Life Of A Witch
by Flagstar101
Summary: The life of a real witch
1. Chapter 1

**3-13-15:** Hi, so this is my first ever entry! My name is Star, and I'm at a group meeting with one of my friends, Luna. Winter and Panther were supposed to be here too, but Winter had a buddy coming to her house and Panther's mom wouldn't meet with me so she couldn't come. I'm about to tell you a story, and yes, it's all true. It happened today, at an old trailer…..

Luna and I headed into the trailer, each ready to look around a bit. We looked all over, and nothing was too bad (except the dead mouse in the sink, the mouse poop all over the counter, and the mouse skull in one of the bedrooms lol).

We decided to come back in a little bit to clean and bless the trailer (since it seemed to contain a dark energy). We planned to do a Christian blessing (since I'm a Christian Wiccan) and a Wiccan blessing.

When we came back (with my bro Aid as well), we decided to videotape the place, and things started to get a bit…..creepy. We were seeing some shadows moving around and hearing things. After getting the whole thing on tape, we left in a hurry to see what we got, which wasn't much except some shadows mysteriously moving around.

Again we went to the trailer, planning to videotape. My brother Aid wasn't with us. We found a notebook, and as we started reading it, the feeling in the air turned dark, banging was starting up around. We ended up going outside to read the rest, and decided to take it later for research.

Okay, so after we tried to go and bless the trailer (we didn't because the matches wouldn't work and Luna saw the shadow of a figure in the window), we left, then had to go back right away to get the notebook. As I went in to grab it, I saw something on the wall. It was all black, with a little white dot on it's point (It was in the shape of a star, and the dot was between the middle and top point on the left side). I ran out of the trailer screaming, but had to go back to close the door. We've been talking to our witch group, and we decided it could be a: Black Star or the spirit of the wife (the wife of the trailer owner who passed away before his new one).

So, I'll give your more information after we find out more. We are going to the old trailer tomorrow. Blessed Be!


	2. Chapter 2

**3-25-15:** Ahem, Star here again! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been having some…..issues. I uh, had a bad week last week and this week ain't much better.

Luna's been being bullied a lot, and she's been hurting herself and planning to commit suicide. I've been trying to help her, but to do that I have to avoid my own mental breakdowns, and that's especially hard with her having troubles. I've already broken down about 4 times in the past two weeks, and I've wanted to commit suicide about 3 times now, even plotting it all out last weekend.

So, I have a solution! I failed today, but I'm just gonna stop talking and see if that'll help keep me calm. If I talk, I scratch myself with either a broken pen or my nails (made myself bleed yesterday with nails). Now, you'd think just scratching won't do much, and you're right, it doesn't really pierce the skin too often, but scratching over the same spot over and over again, hell it hurts, or at least burns.

Well, I'm in school, so I'll shorten this up. My dad might move to Alexandria, so my coven (The Wolves Of Magick) and I will lose the trailer we use. Also, I may be switching schools too, bringing me away from my coven, but hey, maybe they'll be more Wiccans at that school too if I go there.

The only problem with going to a new school is that there's a lot of bullying there and possibly drug dealers. Also, my mental level is really low, so both my dad and I are afraid I won't be able to handle it.

Okay, I've gotta go to math. Blessed Be!


	3. Chapter 3

**4-1-15:** Yo, Star is back. (yes, laugh at my attempt to be cool). Now, I'm in a hospital at the moment...a mental hospital to be exact… I have no idea what's going on at school with my friends or at home really.

Dad just had knee surgery, but he's doing okay now. Also, I'm having a family meeting today, so I might be out of the hospital today or tomorrow if I can. But, as sad as this is, they think I'm gonna have to stay until next Monday….(It's Wednesday right now, just so ya know). Well, since I've mentioned it, how about I tell you how I got here…

Dad had just left the house, and I was getting ready for school. For some reason, I grabbed a knife (a steak knife) and threw it in my bag. When I got to school, I started to feel anxiety, depression, and again thought about suicide. During band, I told my friend to meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes.

I asked the teacher to use the bathroom, and I grabbed my knife and hid it in my sleeve after I left the room. From there, I headed to the farthest bathroom, which is the one near the gym. I stared at the knife, and thought about killing myself. I brought it to my throat, but then through it against the wall, starting to cry.

I called my therapist, gave the knife to the dean of students, and went to the principals office. After that dad picked me up, I got prescribed on meds, and then got sent home. My step mom then pushed me at the wrong time, and I felt like hurting myself again. I told my dad, and he brought be to the ER, where I got sent to Prairie St. Johns after four hours of waiting.

Now I'm here, and my doctor thinks I'm bipolar, so I'm on a new medication called Abilify, where before I was on Prozac.

Well, I'd love to chat more, but I want to work on my story and I only have a few more minutes on the computer. I'll update probably when I get out. From yours truly, Blessed Be!


	4. Chapter 4

**4-2-15:** Ahem, guess who's back! That's right, it's Star. Well, I had a chance to update today, so….I thought I would. I hope everyone is doing well, cause I am! So, updates…...let me put them in a bulleted list. (for convenience)

I get out next Monday. (4-6-15)

My family meeting went great yesterday.

I have my tiger stuffed animal.

I get puppy chow this weekend from a staff.

We get a special treat on my unit for everyone going to school.

I get to be on here.

And my letter should be given to Winter today. :)

Well, that's all I have today…..sadly. (less reading for you I guess (ha ha)) So, I'll leave ya be. I guess I'll see y'all, but until then…..Blessed Be! (ps: I need a picture of the theban alphabet to work on it in here!)


	5. Chapter 5

**6-21-15:** It's been awhile since I updated, haha. Well, nothing much has happened. I lost Luna as a friend, and she left our coven to be a solitary witch. Yeah, Luna hates me now. I've been cutting lately, but my father caught me so I can't anymore.

I've also talked to spirits lately with my pendulum. It's very fun. I'll have to find directions on how to do it for y'all. I'll post a picture of it. Gimme a quick sec and….boom. (Note: I don't own the pic)

Here ya go:

Well, that's all I have for today. I'm gonna go talk to spirits. See ya!


End file.
